If I let u go
by ukkychan
Summary: Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Saat ini, posisinya adalah 'istri' Grimmjow. Kemarin mereka baru saja menikah. Warning : Ga nyambung ma tittle TToTT


Hello minna J Regina desu... udah lama daku tutup ga buka akun fanfic lagi jadi sekarang numpang ngepost pake akun orang deh, hehe... Ini fanfic pertama daku untuk GrimmIchi. Entah kenapa mereka HOT loh dimata daku *o* hooooo... Wokey kaga pake lama-lama perkenalan dirinya deh x) check it out guys.

Disclaimer : Kalo BLEACH punya daku, ini anime pasti jadi yaoi x). Tite Kubo own this.

Note : Just a short fanfic ._. I hope u don't mind.

If I let u go

Duduk di sofa dengan rambut yang masih agak basah hanya memakai bathrobe adalah apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Pemuda itu, Ichigo Kurosaki bahkan tidak mempedulikan jika nanti kekasihnya akan marah jika ia menemukan dirinya seperti ini. Tapi, ia tidak keberatan mendengarkan celoteh Grimmjow lagi. Baginya, itu menandakan kalau Grimmjow sayang dan perhatian padanya.

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Saat ini, posisinya adalah 'istri' Grimmjow. Kemarin mereka baru saja menikah. Pernikahan mereka tidak begitu megah. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang datang menghadiri dan tempat pernikahannya pun jauh dari bisingnya kota. Kenapa? Karena Grimmjow adalah seorang vokalis solo yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini sedang tenar. Bukannya ingin menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka, tapi mereka tidak ingin ada kamera saat upacara berlangsung. Tidak ada kamera saja dirinya sudah gugup, bagaimana kalau ada kamera? Namun mereka mengerti akan kecemasan dan keingintahuan para fans Grimmjow dan memutuskan mengadakan Conferensi Pers tepat pada malam harinya. Memang pernikahan mereka berjalan hanya beberapa jam tapi itu tidak masalah. Ichigo bisa memaklumi kesibukan suaminya itu.

Terlepas dari lamunannya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan ia pun segera berjalan ke depan menemui suaminya. "Okaerinasai," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar suara istrinya, Grimmjow pun langsung menyapa dengan hangat, "Tadaima, Ichigo." dan mencium pipi Ichigo.

Tak hanya diam saja, Ichigo membuka jaket Grimmjow dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

"Sudah kusiapkan makan malam, langsung makan saja ya? Aku tahu kau lapar kan?" tanyanya seraya memasukkan jaket tadi ke dalam keranjang cucian baju.

Seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ichigo, Grimmjow malah mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ichigo dan membisikan padanya, "Kau bilang suruh segera makan malam. Maksudmu makan malam atau memakan mu hm?"

Wajah Ichigo pun langsung memerah. Suaminya ini memang bisa dengan mudahnya membuat dirinya melayang.

"B-bukan begitu bodoh. A-aku pakai baju dulu. Kau duluan saja," jawabnya sambil meronta. Namun tenaga Grimmjow sudah tentu lebih kuat. Bagaimana tidak, beratnya hanya 66kg dan suaminya itu sekitar 80kg. Ichigo bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan hanya perbedaan berat badan saja.

"Ichigooo,"

"Grimmm.. Nanti makanannya dingin lho,"

"Biar saja, aku lebih suka memakan strawberry," desah Grimmjow seraya menjilat bibir Ichigo.

Kalau dibirakan seperti ini, makanannya benar-benar akan dingin. Ichigo harus segera berbuat sesuatu agar suaminya ini tidak terlalu lama bermain dengannya. Akhirnya ia menggigit lidah Grimmjow.

"Auch! Kau nakal Ichi-berry," rintihnya.

Menarik tangan suaminya dengan paksa ke ruang makan, Ichigo mendudukkan Grimmjow di kursinya dan ia sendiri duduk di kursi tepat di depan suaminya. Suasana saat itu sangat tenang, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara saat makan. Mungkin karena Grimmjow memang sedang kelaparan ya? Ichigo yang meihat suaminya itu sangat lahap memakan makanan didepannya merasa sangat senang. Semenjak mereka pacaran, Grimmjow selalu mampir ke rumah Ichigo untuk makan malam. Tidak peduli seberapa lapar ia diajalan, ia pasti selalu hadir satu jam sebelum jam makan malam. Maklum saja, Grimmjow kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat kecil dan ia diasuh oleh seorang nanni semejak itu. Makan malam bersama keluarga Ichigo membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini tidak ia rasakan.

Kalau mengingat hal itu, entah kenapa Ichigo jadi tidak bisa marah pada pria yang sekarang jadi suaminya ini. Dibalik kata-kata kasar Grimmjow, ia yakin kalau itu semua cara Grimmjow menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

"Ichi?"

Ichigo masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia menatap Grimmjow sedari tadi dan melupakan makanannya.

"Ichigo!"

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun apa?" tanya Grimmjow yang menyadari pandangan istrinya itu.

"O-oh, bukan apa-apa kok," jawabnya sambil meneruskan kegiatan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Grimmow hanya meng-hmm-kan jawaban Ichigo. Ia akan bertanya nanti setelah makan. Saat ini perutnya sedang setengah terisi jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengisi penuh perutnya dulu.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya untuk memakai piyamanya. Sedangkan Grimmjow baru saja memasuki kamarnya setelah selesai mencuci piring. Bagi mereka, pembantu belum mereka butuhkan. Mungkin nanti, tapi tidak sekarang. Mereka masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang mereka pikir tidak terlalu banyak. Apalagi Ichigo suka memasak dan terbiasa mandiri. Jadi semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ichi,"

"Hmm?"

Grimmjow berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan memeluknya. "Aku ada sedikit hadiah kecil untukmu," Katanya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu di hadapan Ichigo.

Sesuatu yang diberikan Grimmjow itu seperti surat, menambah penasaran Ichigo yang seraya mengambilnya dari tangan suaminya dan membukanya perlahan. Ternyata, di dalamnya adalah sebuah tiket pesawat ke salah satu negeri di Eropa.

"Grimm.. kau ada pekerjaan disana?" Tanya Ichigo dengan lugunya.

Keluguan istrinya ini membuat Grimmjow tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ia pun tertawa tiada henti sampai air matanya keluar, namun disisi lain ia tetap memeluk istrinya dengan lembut.

"Grimm," Sahut Ichigo dengan sedikit nada marah.

Grimmjow yang masih tertawa ini berusaha untuk meredam tawanya. Dan akhirnya dengan bersusah payah, ia pun berhenti tertawa dan menghapus airmatanya. "Ichigo my love baby honey sweetieeee, itu tiket untuk bulan madu kita," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus pada Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Grimmjow yang melihat istrinya tercengang kemudian mengelus pipi Ichigo dengan lembut. "Baby..."

"Eh?" Akhirnya, Ichigo tersadar dan langsung memeluk suaminya erat. "Terima kasih Grimm, terima kasih..." Ucapnya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih kembali," Jawab Grimmjow lalu mengelus rambut Ichigo dan memeluknya erat.

Disaat yang bersamaan, lagu Grimmjow yang baru saja lauching hari ini terdengar di kamar mereka.

Day after day

Time pass away

And I just can't get you out my mind

Nobody knows

I hide it inside

I keep on searching

But I can't find

The courage to show

To letting you know

I never felt so much love before

And once again

I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

Mereka tetap berpelukan saat mendengarkan lagu ini. Namun perlahan, Grimmjow menuntun Ichigo ke arah kasur mereka. Ichigo duduk di pangkuan Grimmjow dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Grimmjow. Tersenyum, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu dan lirik-liriknya.

But if I let you go

I will never know

What's my life would be

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see

You smiling back at me

How will I know

If I let you go

Grimmjow terus memeluk Ichigo. Tak pernah ia lepaskan semenjak tadi. Karena ia takut kalau Ichigo akan pergi jika ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan matanya dari istrinya ini. Karena kau tahu? Ichigo itu mudah menghilang kalau kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik. Tertawa kecil, Grimmjow mencium kening Ichigo. Tangannya erat di pinggang istrinya itu.

Night after night

I hear myself say

What can't this feeling just fade away

There's no one like you

Can speak to my heart

It's just a shame we worlds apart

I'm too shy to ask

I'm too proud to lose

But sooner or later

I've got to choose

And once again

I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

Terbangun dari posisinya, Ichigo memandang Grimmjow. Mereka saling memandang dan wajah mereka semakin dekat. Ichigo memejamkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan nafas Grimmjow di pipinya dan kemudian bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dengan otomatis Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk suaminya. Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan seakan seperti puzzle yang menyatu. Merasakan keharmonisan dan keromantisan malam itu.

Taraaaaaa :DD

Akhirnya, bisa terselesaikan walau gaje TToTT and ga nyambung sama judulnya..

Mohon di review. Saran-sarannya mba-mba, mas-mas... xDD

Oh ea ._. Itu lagunya Westlife – If I let u go.


End file.
